A Crimson Road
by Starsa83
Summary: Sequel to "A Hard Road" follows the story of Dominicus, the Legion Frumentarius. from a young Tribal man, who's entire tribe is captured by the Legion. From his selection and training to be a Frumentarius, to his desertion from the legion in order to save his sister and beyond. This is his Journey, this is his story. he walks A Crimson Road. Please feel free to review. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

AUTHORS NOTE: Hey everyone, here's the sequel to "A Hard Road." I hope you enjoy it. Please note: Spelling is in the Australian English so if it looks wrong to an American reader, then I apologise (- Prime example!)

A Crimson Road

(Sequel to "A Hard Road.")

The group of men and boys crouched down low, their quarry unsuspecting as it dug with long claws in the earth. The Mole Rat would feed the tribe for a day. Raven looked around him and nodded to his son, Little Talon. The boy took aim and hurled the spear at the unsuspecting creature below him.

The spear flew through the air, turning slightly to strike deep into the body of the Mole Rat. The creature fell over squeaking in agony, its legs going into spasm in the final throes of its death. With a final _'whuff' _it exhaled and died.

Little Talon jumped up in excitement, the fifteen-year old boy had made his first kill for the Sun-Wing Tribe. The men congratulated the boy on his first Rite of Passage. His father looked down smiling as the boy took up a knife and began to clean his first kill.

The group of hunted carried the beat back to their village where the women were waiting. Little Talon's mother and sister were foremost in the group of women. Bluewing, his mother smiled proudly at her son, the feathers in her hair shone. She placed a hand against her son's cheek.

"Today," she said smiling, "My Son is a man of the Sun-Wings!" she raised her hands and cried an ululation to the sky. The joyous cry was taken up by all the tribe. His sister, White Raven came up to him and handed him a necklace made from feathers and bird skulls. Her blonde locks shone in the golden sunshine as she smiled at her twin brother.

The tribe celebrated that night, enjoying the meat from a good hunt, and the fresh foods from a good gathering that morning. They danced around the fires of the camp with feathered dress costumes taken from crows and other birds that had survived in the wastelands.

White Raven sat next to her brother. They spoke quietly.

"Who will you choose?" she asked shyly.

Little Talon looked around the camp fire to the other young women in the tribe; there were four potential mates for him to choose. Their tribe's tradition held women in high regard, for they were the bearers of children and a man must ask the woman's permission before he could court her.

"Perhaps Little Dove, or even Silverwing." He replied to her. "I don't have to choose until the third day of the trial, if I survive it." White Raven hugged her brother tight,

"You will survive, I know it." She sat back and watched the adults dancing against the light of the fires.

The next day, Little Talon stood with the other young men of the tribe who were going to undergo their next Right of Passage into adulthood. The four young men were sent out into the harsh desert with a small amount of food and water. They must discover their adult name after finding their spirit bird and return to their people as a man or not at all.

In the harshness of the Wastelands it was not uncommon for a young man to never return, some took a few days longer, returning to their people in a bewildered and exhausted state, suffering from severe dehydration.

Little Talon sat upon an outcropping of rock and rested his mind. He cleared it and entered a meditative pose. The sun coursed its way across the sky and he felt the heat of the day leeching at his strength. He felt the heady lethargy of a dream drifting through his mind.

He saw himself still sitting upon the outcropping of rock, two eagles flew overhead. They were one of the rarest birds in the wastelands, especially after the great war that destroyed so many species and almost wiped the human race off the planet altogether.

The pair flew together and mated in the air, as they came together two feathers dislodged from the male's wings and spiralled down to land beside the young man. One landed next to his hand, the other missed him completely, but continued down to the valley floor below.

He watched the course of the feather and saw that there were men in red armour making their way through the valley towards their village. Little Talon watched the men as they filed through the valley. There was a flag with a golden horned animal upon it; it looked like a Brahmin, but with only one head.

Little Talon followed along the high ridge watching their progress; he clutched the feather in his hand, crushing the fine strands of the feather. Little Talon opened his hand and smoothed out the gift of the Tiercel. He took a deep breath and returned to his small camp, the mystery of the strange crimson-clad men would have to wait; he had an important rite to complete.

From above, the two eagles separated, the Tiercel's cry was piercing and mournful. Something in it boded ill within Little Talon's mind; it was as if the Eagle was warning him of some danger. The bird circled twice more and called again before heading away to the east. Little Talon was now certain that the bird was his Spirit bird, and had given him his adult name in its cry.

Little Talon held aloft the slightly rumpled feather, "I take the name 'Tiercel's Call!'" he cried after the bird. The bird called again in answer and flew to the distant horizon. He threaded the feather through a braid upon his hair and began to pack up his camp.

Tiercel arrived back in the village to find the men in crimson were encamped a short distance away from the main village. There was a canvas tent with the flag of the golden, one-headed Brahmin upon the field of red fluttering over the tent's entrance and two men in the crimson armour stood guard, there must be a powerful chieftain visiting them.

His mother noticed him as she headed towards the tent with his father; she pulled away from her husband and went to her son.

"My son has returned to us!" she said smiling, "I am proud of you, my son. What name did you receive from your spirit bird?" his mother was the wise-woman of the tribe, anything to do with the spirit birds or guidance of the tribe was her domain.

"I am Tiercel's Call, mother, Tiercel for short." Raven stood beside his wife and greeted his son as a man of the Tribe,

"I greet you Brother, may your wings guide and shield you." He said, taking his son's arm and holding it for three heartbeats. "Come, my son, we have visitors, these men come from a tribe called Caesar's Legion and wished to meet us." His father released his son's arm and turned to the tent.

"They appear to be warriors, Father." Tiercel noted.

"Yes, my son. This concerns me, as we are not warlike as they are." His father admitted. "I feel deeply troubled with the show of force that they have brought, something is not right."

"I felt it too father, as I watched them passing below my place of contemplation in the mountains." Tiercel replied. Bluewing stopped Tiercel, "Go and refresh yourself my son, we will let you know any news from this meeting." Raven looked to his wife, but he knew she had the authority in the village to include or exclude anyone from any important meetings.

Tiercel nodded and headed over to the small rover, he headed downstream a little way and bathed, cleaning the dust and sweat of the two days of his trial from his body. He lay upon the sandy bank to dry and dozed off.

The screaming of the womenfolk roused him from his slumber. He awoke with sand on the side of his face. The young man quickly arose and ran towards the sounds of chaos. His people were being rounded up; men separated from women, children from mothers. Some of the tribe's men fought against the crimson men of the Legion, those men were quickly slaughtered where they stood.

His father was taken to a pole; it had another piece attached to it going crossways. The men of the Legion lashed his father to this cross. Bluewing and White Raven wailed and struggled against the men who held them back.

Tiercel's fury arose at the treatment of his family, and his people, what right did the Legion tribe have to do this to their peaceful people?

The young man reached for a stick that was lying nearby. He ran towards the men who held his people and started to attack. The young man had trained for many years in melee combat, and was quite proficient but when he came up against the Legion soldiers and their superior training, he was soon overwhelmed and brought to heel.

He was thrown in with the group of other young men, beaten and bloodied. He could hear White Raven calling him by his child's name, Bluewing was trying to comfort his sister.

"You are now slaves." Shouted one of the men in red, "Under the orders of The Malpais Legate, who serves on the orders of our most glorious Emperor Caesar, the people of this village now belong to Caesar."


	2. Chapter 2

The training in the legion was brutal, Tiercel bore it quietly. The collar about his neck chafed, the weapons and armour were heavy for a young man who had never needed to wield a machete or don Legion Armour. The sweat poured off him while he trained with the other young male slaves and he went to sleep exhausted at the end of each day.

He was trained in the ideals and weaponry of the Legion. His life was Caesar's to do with as his Emperor wished, his Loyalty was to Caesar. Women were no longer above him, they were now below animals, and they were the lowest of the slaves. He accepted this, despite his people's teachings, as the Law of Caesar and his will.

He was given a new name; he was to be known as Dominicus. He fought them as much as he could, but by the tenth beating and being forced to participate in Decimation, killing every tenth soldier in line, he relented. His spirit was torn down and destroyed and he was reborn as a Legionary, True to Caesar.

A year after his capture and training, Dominicus stood proudly with the other men in his Century. He was only a recruit, but already Vulpes Inculta had an eye on the young man. The former tribal would make an excellent Frumentarius. He just had to convince his Emperor.

He stood before the ranks and stared at the young man.

"You are made for something more than this." He whispered to the young man before him. "I would like you to help me, there is someone within this Century who speaks of treason against Caesar, and you will find him and deal with him. Caesar will be most pleased if you are successful, you will receive a promotion." Dominicus smiled grimly, he already knew who the seditious soldier was.

Around the camp fire that night Dominicus spoke with the Decanus, Gaius.

"Caesar does not care for the Legion, Caesar cares only for one thing, Caesar." Gaius spoke in a vehement whisper, "What glory is there to be had when the man won't even attack the dam? Even the Malpais Legate is ready to strike the bear down."

Dominicus arose "You speak dangerous words." He spoke, a quiet danger within his voice.

Gaius arose to face Dominicus. "And If I don't speak them, someone else will, Caesar will destroy this Legion in his selfish pursuit of total domination." Dominicus struck him.

"You speak of treason." He growled at the fallen man. "I am True to Caesar; I was lost as a tribal before he saved me from my own, Caesar can do no wrong."

"You're brainwashed, just like the rest of these fools, one day you'll see!" Gaius shouted at Dominicus.

Dominicus arose and hauled the Decanus up.

"You are not fit to lead the honourable men as a Decanus, I challenge you for the right that you so willingly want to give up with your treacherous words." Dominicus drew his machete and escorted Gaius to the Arena.

Otho stood before them, the Arena standing tall an ominous behind him

"What is this?" he asked the men.

"I challenge this Decanus to battle; I do not believe he is fit to serve Caesar." Dominicus growled, pushing the Decanus before him. Otho looked to the Decanus before him.

"What have you to say, Decanus? Do you accept the challenge to the death?" the Decanus looked at Otho and then turned his head to Dominicus,

"I will slay this dog for his insolence, he dares challenge me, I shall accept." Otho took their armour and weapons. He gave each man Gladiators raiment, and a Machete.

"The Challenger, Dominicus, challenges Decanus Gaius to a fight for the position of Decanus, this is a fight to the death, the winner will claim the rank of Decanus!" Otho watched as each man limbered up. Groups of Legionaries started to arrive as the shouting and betting began. Dominicus' eyes never left his opponent, Gaius looked nervous, the man knew what kind of fighter Dominicus was.

"You may begin!"

Dominicus surprised Gaius by standing still; Gaius looked at the man before him,

"Coward, you will not even take the first strike against me, even though you yourself challenged me." He smirked.

"I am simply giving you the option of first strike, make it a good one, for it will be your last, traitorous dog." Dominicus countered.

Gaius moved fast, shouting a war cry and raising his arm for a downward strike at Dominicus' shoulder and neck.

Dominicus moved quickly, dropping his Machete and grabbing Gaius' outstretched arm, he used his own body as a counterweight and threw Gaius off into the metal wall where he crumbled in shock. The man was slow to get back up, and Dominicus took his time in retrieving his Machete. As Gaius moved sluggishly, his head still ringing from connecting with the wall of the Arena. Dominicus approached the Decanus and raised his Machete and began his bloody work.

The head of the Decanus came away after three hacks. Dominicus held the gory trophy high, the blood from the severed head dripping down his arm to the dusty, bloody ground below.

"Behold, the head of a treasonous dog, who spoke out against our Lord and Emperor, Caesar, he dribbled treasonous poison into my ear, which I spat back into his face, I am True to Caesar!" with disdain, Dominicus tossed the severed head to the ground.

He looked up to see Caesar and Vulpes Inculta were both there, standing before Caesar's tent upon the hill above the Arena. Vulpes had a crafty smile upon his face, Caesar stood stoically. Dominicus went to one knee and bowed his head, fist to his chest.

Upon the hill, Caesar spoke to Vulpes,

"You are certain of this man's abilities?" he asked the head of the Frumentarii.

"I am, Lord Caesar. If I was not, I would not have brought this to your attention, I would have dealt with it myself." Vulpes said smoothly.

"So be it, have him brought before me, after he has cleaned up." Caesar nodded to the young legionary and turned back to his tent.

Vulpes went down the hill and met with Dominicus as he was leaving the Arena.

"Excellent work Decanus Dominicus, Caesar is most pleased, and has sent for you, clean yourself up, you are going to meet the Emperor."

Dominicus changed and washed quickly, one did not keep Caesar waiting.

He approached the tent with Vulpes by his side, he face stoic, his stance respectful. Vulpes stopped him before the entrance to the Emperor's tent.

"Today you begin a new life within the Legion, you may have only been a Decanus for a short time, but you have already proven your loyalty, are you ready for the next stage?" Vulpes asked him.

"Yes, Sir, I am." Dominicus replied. Vulpes nodded

"Then let us begin your new life." The Leader of the Frumentarii said, as he opened the door to Caesar's tent.

Caesar sat upon his throne, his Praetorian Guard placed strategically around him for protection. Dominicus approached the throne and went down upon bended knee before his Emperor.

"Hail Caesar." He said, reverently, placing his fist to his chest, and bowing his head.

Caesar looked at the young man, barely eighteen, but already an excellent soldier who had already proven his worth and loyalty. Vulpes had faith in the young man's ability and Caesar trusted Vulpes' judgement, thus his fate was sealed.

"I have selected you, Dominicus, to join the elite Frumentarii; you will serve me, under the command of Vulpes Inculta. You will be my eyes and ears. This position carries much prestige, but also much danger as you will be amongst the profligates. Your true intentions must be hidden from the eyes of the enemy. You will mislead them to think that we are not as strong as we truly are, spread dissent amongst their ranks, make them fear us." Caesar looked at Inculta, who smiled in that way only he could achieve, like the cat that got the cream, the mouse, and the canary.

"You speak for the legion, but are hidden as a member of it. Many of my Frumenatarius work as Couriers, Vulpes will instruct you further." He dismissed the young man before him, who arose and bowed.

"I thank Caesar for this opportunity, I shall not fail you." Dominicus backed away and joined Vulpes. They left the tent together. "What needs to be done, sir?" Dominicus asked of his new commander.

"There is much to be done, young Dominicus, let us start you off with something simple." The leader of the Frumentarii smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

The bar was dusty, dirty, stank of the human condition and old alcohol. The young man sat nursing the whiskey; occasionally he'd raise the glass to his lips and set it back down, the level of liquid lower with each sip.

Another man joined him after the waitress had refilled his glass. She didn't notice the smell of the whiskey as it soaked into the kerchief at his throat, as the whole bar reeked of liquor.

"Hello, Dominic, how are you?" Vulpes smiled. Dominicus nodded in greeting.

"Hey Vin, not too bad thanks, I was wondering if I'd see you here." He smiled back at his commander in disguise. "How's the family?"

"Yes, quite good, actually, The Old Man sends his regards." Vulpes moved his hand slowly towards Dominicus, the folded slip of paper hidden beneath his fingers. He slipped the paper underneath Dominicus' sleeve. Dominicus nodded, new orders received.

"So how did you go with that Brahmin issue?" Vulpes asked him, settling back in the chair.

"It was a dud, the cow was too old to produce, so I had to use her for meat instead, toughest old bitch I've ever come across." Dominicus replied. In reality, the 'old cow' was really a Raider who had given them bad intelligence on NCR movements around the Dam and Helios One. She ended up finding herself tied up near a Deathclaw nest. There wasn't much left of her after that.

Vulpes smiled grimly, "What a pity, she could have been put to use hauling a cart."

Dominicus shook his head, "No, not good for that either, she ended up being lame as well." She was, especially after he had crippled her legs when she was caught out in her lies to him.

"Never mind, there's plenty more Brahmin about." Vulpes observed, nodding to the man's sleeve.

"I'd better get going; my caravan's cargo won't deliver itself." Vulpes arose from his seat and shook Dominicus' hand like old friends. Dominicus waited a few minutes while any interest that the barflies might have had in him waned and disappeared.

He took the note from under his sleeve and slipped it in his pocket, playing for his whiskey in caps.

Once outside, he found a secluded spot and opened the piece of paper. The note read:

_Ave, Dominicus!_

_Go to Ranger Station Charlie; scout out the immediate area for suitability for future Operations in the area. First attack on Hoover Dam a failure, mass casualties at Boulder City, enacting secondary plans, prepare for more work in the very near future._

_Vale, True to Caesar!_

_-Inculta._

Dominicus scrunched up the paper and threw it into a nearby fire barrel where it was promptly consumed and destroyed as he had been instructed to with each and every mission where he would receive a note.

He left the settlement of Goodsprings and headed towards Nipton. Along the way were several burned out houses near Jean. He went to one of the small, burned out house and moved a piece of corrugated iron and opened a concealed footlocker. He looked around to ensure that no-one was watching him and then delved into the footlocker.

He pulled out a Service rifle and some ammo, as well as an NCR soldier's uniform, he would have to pass through Primm, where there was a small NCR presence, and it would be easier for him to be travelling through that way in an NCR disguise.

When he passed through, he was given a cursory check, giving the name, "Private Mackenzie." He was waved through quickly. He moved past the Nevada Highway patrol station and cut across the dry lake, moving quickly so that the giant ants ignored him.

Nipton was bustling with business, it was a mix of men and whores, off duty NCR soldiers were visiting today, some even called out to him as he passed, offering to share a drink with him. Something would have to be done with this town of degenerates, and soon. Vulpes Inculta had a plan for the place. If he was lucky, Dominicus would be able to join in the fun of it.

He moved quickly down the road, speed and timing was of the essence here. He was within sight of the radio tower when he broke away and went cross country. He scouted the area quickly at first, with the fading light, and then found an outcropping of rock to make camp at. He slept under the stars that night, the light of his campfire keeping away the mole rats nearby. The grunts of Bighorner sheep keeping him company.

The Frumentarius awoke before the dawn and checked the perimeter of his camp. He took out his binoculars and scanned the area, there appeared to be no dangers. He moved around the area, scouting down to Searchlight, and an old abandoned farm, and to another farm where they were breeding Bighorners and Brahmin. He spoke to the farmer, who had few concerns, mainly with Ghouls from the old Nuclear test site ranging down to their farm and attacking their stock, but they were satisfied with the support that the NCR had given them

Dominicus, who was still dressed in the NCR soldier's uniform nodded and smiled at the farmer and his family,

"We're just glad we can be here to help protect you folks from those legion bastards." He smiled, his blood boiling within him at having to even say such a thing to protect his identity.

He thanked them for their hospitality and moved off towards Searchlight. It was a bustling town and NCR outpost, in a few years, however, it would be an irradiated ghost town filled with Ghouls, thanks to Inculta's ingenuity and deviousness.

He headed back up towards Ranger Station Charlie. He walked steadily through the desert, drinking sparingly, and picking a prickly cactus pear fruit from a cactus for a midday snack. His training under Vulpes Inculta had taught him to live off the land, finding sustenance where he could, be it from the animals that he killed, or the fruits of the land. He thought of the location as he chewed upon the juicy pear, and mapped out a few areas that would serve as basic camps. Vulpes would be pleased with his work so far.

Still in disguise, he paid a visit to Charlie Station, and chatted with the rangers there, posing as an NCR Military courier, he passed on some false intelligence and received good intelligence in the process, he found out that first Recon had led the Legion soldiers on a merry chase into boulder city, and had then c4ed the place, levelling the town. Dominicus nodded, he inwardly mourned the loss of the loyal legion soldiers. He would get revenge on the NCR, eventually.

Days later, Vulpes met him at his camp, still in disguise. Dominicus handed him the intelligence that he had received during his patrols and conversations with NCR and civilians alike. Vulpes noded, and handed him a new assignment.

"I have arranged for you to work as a Courier for the Mojave Express, any information that you receive from any of the named sources should be copied and sent on to me as soon as possible, Caesar and I are both very pleased with your work so far, you have proven to be an asset to us, continue to do so and you will be rewarded handsomely." Vulpes smiled at the young man. He would become an excellent protégé in time.

Vulpes would have to start thinking of training a second in command, and from what he had seen of the young man's tracking and espionage skills; he may have just found the right candidate in Dominicus.


End file.
